1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse container which can be divided into a recycle container and a trash container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recycle and trash container with continuous supply of trash bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People in the modern society are paying more attention to the concept of environmental protection. We all realize that it is important to separate the trash for recycling and disposing. Placing a trash bag on the refuse container for use is done manually and is placed one at a time. This method is inconvenient. In addition, most of the trash bags come in a roll and the trash bags are normally placed away from the refuse container. This makes it more inconvenient to place a trash bag on a refuse container for use. Moreover, the trash bags may have a crack and the unsanitary liquid may leak out to the bottom of the refuse container, making the refuse container hard to clean.